Treasure
by FearlessGeek
Summary: (ONESHOT) Finn is finally ready to ask Rachel a very important question with a little help from a 70's sounding Bruno Mars song. Finchel. *I own nothing but the plot!*


Treasure ~~~~~~~~ Finn stood nervously on the stage in the auditorium of William McKinley high school, waiting for Rachel to arrive. Today was the day.

Finn Hudson was going to ask Rachel Berry to marry him.

He'd asked her before in their senior year of highschool and they almost went through with the wedding, but in the end, didn't.

They were 22 now and he was ready to make Rachel his wife. He'd loved her for years now and he knew she was the only girl for him.

Rachel walked down to the auditorium anxiously, not knowing what to expect. Finn had just texted her telling her to meet him there. She'd graduated from NYADA a month ago, which now gave her more time to be back in Ohio, which she liked. She hadn't been to McKinley in a while, and being there made her feel warm and happy.

She walked into the dark audiorium and frowned. "Uh..hello? Is anyone in here?"

No response.

"Finn, honey? Are you in here..?"

Suddenly, the lights turned on, illuminating the room.

Finn stood on the stage with a big smile.

Rachel smiled. "Well, hey there," she said.

"Hi," he said. "Take a seat."

The brunette obeyed and sat in the front row, crossing her legs. "What's going on here?"

"You'll see."

"Hi Rachel!" Puck called, holding his guitar.

Rachel grinned and waved.

Finn cleared his throat. "Before I begin, Rach, I just want you to know that I love you. Okay?"

"I love you too, Finn. Can you please just tell me what's goi-"

"1, 2, 3, hit it!" Finn yelled, cutting the girl off.

She closed her mouth and sat back, curious to know what was happening.

The band (and Puck) began to play, and Finn grabbed the microphone, blowing a kiss to Rachel before he began to sing. Brittany and Mercedes came out and stood next to Finn, waving to Rachel. They were gonna sing backup and they were very excited to be apart of the Finchel engagement plan.

"Give me your, give me your, give me your attention baby,

I gotta tell you a little something about yourself,

You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else,

Oh woah...  
I know that you don't know it but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
Oh woah...  
Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure!  
That it what you are,  
Honey you're my golden star,

I know you can make my wish come true,  
If you let me treasure you..

If you let me treasure you, oh, ohh..

Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling,  
A girl like you should never look so blue,  
You're everything I see in my dreams,  
I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true

Oh woah...  
I know that you don't know it but you're fine, so fine (fine, so fine)  
Oh woah...  
Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine (mine, oh mine)

Treasure!  
That is what you are,  
Honey you're my golden star,  
I know you can make my wish come true,  
If you let me treasure you..

If you let me treasure you, oh, ohh.."

At this point, Finn picked Rachel up from her chair and brought her up on the stage, dancing with her as he sang.

Rachel giggled as he spun her around. She didn't know where he was going with ths, but she didn't care. She loved it.

"You are my treasure, you are my treasure, you are my treasure, yeah you you you you are,  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure, you are my treasure, yeah you you you you are,

Treasure!  
That is what you are,  
Honey you're my golden star,  
I know you can make my wish come true,  
If you let me treasure you,  
If you let me treasure you..."

Finn bent down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

Rachel's breath caught in her throat. "Oh my God.."

He smiled. "Rachel, baby, you are..you are my treasure. You're my golden star, my best friend, and my everything. We..we had our first kiss on this stage, and I first asked you to marry me on this stage. I know back then we were young and the wedding didn't work out, but I'm hoping maybe this time it will. You're the only girl I want and I want to be with you until I die.

So, uh, beautiful Rachel Barbra Berry, will you be my wife?" Finn asked with a hopeful smile.

A tear fell down Rachel's face. She had nothing but love for Finn.

She nodded. "Yes."

Finn looked up. "Yes?"

Rachel smiled. "Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes! I will be your wife," she said.

"Yes!" Finn exclaimed, jumping up and fist pumping the air. "YES! She said YES!"

The group cheered, and when Rachel turned around, she saw everyone there clapping and screaming, including her dads and Shelby.

She covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh my goodness!"

"FINCHEL KISS! FINCHEL KISS! FINCHEL KISS!" Everyone chanted.

Rachel smiled. "I think they want us to kiss," she said with a laugh.

Finn smirked. "Well we can't disappoint our loved ones, now can we?"

The girl shook her head. "Nope."

And with that, Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn and they kissed passionately.

The group cheered louder.

Rachel and Finn smiled and hugged after he placed the ring on her finger.

"It's gorgeous," she said, admiring the sparkly rock on her finger.

"So are you," Finn said, making Rachel blush.

Hiram began to cry a little. "Hey, stop that, be happy for our baby girl," Leroy said.

Rachel laughed.

"It's too bad I can't sing 'Marry You' at our wedding since I already sang it at my mom's a few years ago," Finn said.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure you were singing it to me so it's okay."

Finn smiled. "You know what? I think I was." He kissed Rachel again and picked her up bride style, carrying her out of the auditorium and into the parking lot. It was bright and sunny outside.

"I love you," Finn said.

"I love you more," Rachel replied sweetly.

*6 months later*

Finn and Rachel stood in a chape surrounded by all their dearest family and friends. Today was the day. Today was the day that they were going to get married.

"Finn, do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Finn smiled and stroked the girl's cheek. "I do."

The priest nodded then looked to Rachel.

"And Rachel, do you take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she answered. She smiled at Finn as her eyes filled with tears. She really did love him.

"Then by the power invested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"You don't gotta tell me twice," Finn said, making everyone laugh.

He pulled Rachel close to him and kissed her with such love and passion. They both felt fireworks.

"Thank you," Rachel said.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"For choosing me."

Finn sighed softly, and cupped her chin in his hand, looking into her pretty brown eyes.

"I'll always choose you, Rachel."

She smiled. "Me too."

They kissed again, and the rest..

"..Is history," Rachel said, smiling at the end of the story.

"Again! Again!" Rachel and Finn's 3 daughters Lea, Hayleigh, and Janet all exclaimed, bouncing up and down on the couch.

"Oh, no, girls, not tonight. It's time for bed," she said.

The girls frowned. Lea was 3, Hayleigh 5, and Janet 6 almost 7, so naturally, they did not like bedtime.

"Yes, bedtime," she said. She reached over and kissed their heads. "I'll tell you guys another story tomorrow night, I promise."

The girls smiled and raced off to go get their pajamas on.

"Make sure you brush your teeth!" Rachel called to her daughters.

She rubbed her pregnant stomach and yawned. She was pregnant with her 4th child, a boy this time, and very exhausted. Finn worked as an acting coach and he usually got home late, leaving Rach with the kids. She wouldn't trade motherhood for a thing, though. She loved her life.

A few minutes later, Rachel walked down the hall to her daughters' bedroom. They were all laying down in their beds, snoring lightly.

She smiled and blew them a kiss. "Goodnight treasures.."

OMG I AM REALLY PROUD OF THIS! Seriously. I deserve an award.

Okay, so, I first had this idea on Thursday morning when I'd missed the bus to hell (my word for school) and my sister's grandmother (who's currently watching us while my mom is out of town) had to drive us to school. I was sitting in the front seat, and I randomly turned on a radio station. Treasure by Bruno Mars was playing. I smiled and started dancing along to it because, I'm telling y'all now, I LOVE THAT SONG.

In my opinion, it's one of the best songs on Unorthodox Jukebox.

Anyways, I was just dancing and enjoying it, and DING! A lightbulb popped up above my head and I had a wonderful idea. It was for a Finchel engagement plan in which Finnocence sings 'Treasure' to Rachel and surprises her by proposing! A: it's a great song and I think Finn would sing it well, B: Rachel IS a golden star so that was just cute and it fit like 2 puzzle pieces, and C: I just thought this was so sweet and perfect.  
I ship Finchel (not as much as Klaine or Brittana, obviously, but still) and I was really happy to write this.

My ending for them is that they have 4 kids- 1 boy (which they name Luca) and 3 girls, and they're just all lovey and cute and live in a big house in a friendly neighborhood and Finn tries to cook for the family, but he burns everyhting so he just stays put and tells corny little jokes and sings and dances. He also tries to teach his kids sports, even the girls, which Rach doesn't like. She tries to raise ladylike perfect angels who do ballet and sing and have awesome manners, and are super ambitious but eventually gives up and lets the kids do whatever.

They also have a dog that Finn randomly brought home one day who was dirty and stinky and Rachel wanted to get rid of him, but overtime came to love. His name is Bandit :)

So yeah.

I hope you all liked this! It's just a oneshot, so no more updates for this will be made. Please review! I'd like to hear what you thought of this.

Aaaannnndd I think that's pretty much it! Have a great Sunday tomorrow everyone! It's my best friend's birthday and that's pretty cool :D

K byeee!

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxo 


End file.
